Marauders and Halloween
by MaggiSakura
Summary: On that one day when little pranks are played and sweets are collected and when everyone is in costume, how do you know who are the marauders? ONESHOT and honestly this became too long.


**Summary: **On that one day when little pranks are played and sweets are collected and when everyone is in costume, how do you know who are the marauders?

**Pairing: A**sura/Maka

**State: **Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. All of it belongs to Ohkubo.**

**

* * *

****The never ending Halloween**

The bats were in the air and on the ground.

The spiders crawled from the corners of the room and the playhouse was ready to have the party...

The crowd was huge and everyone of them had some kind of a costume on. Some were angels, some were devils. You could see pumpkins floating in the air and the stores had Halloween decorations in their windows. Pumpkins, scary costumes, candy.

This was Death City during Halloween.

Crisp midnight blue went behind a corner and was soon followed by one loud ninja.

"Black Star stop this!" Spirit shouted as he was wearing the costume of an old sorcerer. The pointy hat almost fell off when he ran away from the loud ninja chasing after him. In Spirit's left hand was a basket full of candy. He had agreed to go do ´trick & treat´ with the children of his neighborhood and they had a big catch. Unfortunately that big catch what was caught in the green eyes of black star.

"GIVE THE CANDY AND SURRENDER YOU MAGE!" Black Star laughed and the race continued.

Away from the two, Tsubaki was collecting candy with Kim and Jacqueline. Jack as an angel and Kim as a zombie. And Tsubaki as a princess. They knocked the door unknown door and it was opened by a familiar looking zombie.

"Trick or Treat?" They shouted in choir and Sid looked stunned.

"Aren't you a little too old for this? When I was alive the age limit was 10 years if I remember correctly." The zombie answered but gave them candy nonetheless. The grin spreading to the face of Kim was enough of an answer. "There's no age limit professor!" and then they walked off to another door. Stein was privileged to travel with Marie and Azusa who constantly said how chaotic everything was and how she hated Halloween. She even ended up blowing up few pumpkins but just to get a rain of candy and twenty children to pick the sweets up. Blair was definitely in charge of those.

X

This event had been wrought over a week.

Kid was sitting on one of the roofs and licking lollipop and still trying to maintain its symmetry. Liz and Patty and scaring adults in the alleys with their ghost costumes. Except that Liz wasn't much of a ghost. She whimpered and complained how she wanted this stupid event to be off.

Everyone was doing something. Including Maka and Soul.

"This is so not cool. I'm way too old for this." Soul complained but as dragged down the street by his fellow technician.

"You're 14 Soul! 14! Of course you're not too old." Maka frowned as the dragging was getting to be a pain in the ass. Soul was going in as a Dracula (hey it was the one costume he agreed to wear.) and Maka was a witch. Her long cape fluttered behind her and the black pointy hat was on her head. It had skull decorations attached to it.

Now those that had been dead for a long or little time were allowed to come too. That's why white Star was seen jumping from roof to roof. Justin and Giriko were, as always following Noah around the Death City and Gopher trailed right behind them. The moon was high above the sky and it was laughing as always. There wasn't even a single cloud so the starts were seen too.

Now by this time, Maka had already succeeded into dragging into the streets that held games and it was kinda carnival.

"See! There are guys way older than you doing it. Now let's go Trick & Treat before the people run out of candy!" Maka shouted merrily and ran to the door of one house. Soul just sighed and walked right next to her. ´_it's still not cool...´_

After going through at least 10 houses, Maka got a brilliant idea.

"Let's go and knock Shinigami-sama's door too!" She said while smiling widely. Soul's mouth opened in shock and he dropped the lolly he was sucking.

"NO! I refuse to meet Shinigami-sama in this outfit!" Soul said in a serious tone while sweating a little. Maka however wasn't listening at all. **She **refused to drag Soul again so he just had to come after her. The children singing creepy songs and running and causing good kind of a havoc while she listened to the lyrics:

"_The pumpkins are floating and they're laughing._

_The widows are smiling at last and they give us candy._

_However soon the blood will spray and it will color the earth with it's red colors._

_Soon they will decay, frightened people sway, where they lay._

_The fury and laugh is strong, the smile, so wide it reaches the ears._

_Leave the bodies, torn in half, there are no heroes, just us._

_Death is here and so is the other, this is Halloween,_

_The eve of mirth and marauders will sing while carrying the sweets of different kind."_

How catchy! Soon Maka found herself humming the tune. Soul, who was walking behind him found the song more creepy than catchy. The other passerby's made Soul pretty uncomfortable since they pushed and he almost fell. Seriously, it was just a freaking Halloween! Soon they reached the door of death and knocked. A master of the house soon decided to come and open the door but he ignored the lanterns that let the light into his dark home.

"Hello there! Having fun?" Death asked cheerfully but he seemed somehow being under the weather.

"Good evening sir!" Maka greeted politely." Trick or Treat?"

"Unfortunately I have no candy so trick it will be." He answered as Maka tapped her chin with her finger. She hadn't come across someone who didn't have candy so Maka had absolutely no idea what to do. Before she could even think of a way to trick death, Soul threw a jar, full of spiders at the man causing him to move around awkwardly.

Soul and Maka had to run away from the scene.

It was nightmare with a good quality. At least for now.

X

"I would have never thought of that!" Maka laughed as she dragged Soul away from the scene. Oh they would get scolded for that but who cares?

"Heck I don't even know where that jar came from! It just was there!" Soul shouted, feeling a slightly more happy. Maka stopped.

"Shinigami-sama keeps spiders in a jar right next to his door?" She asked and they stared each other for good few minutes, being slightly flabbergasted.

"No way!" They both shouted and were back in the busy crowd. The buildings seemed to grow darker as they ran farther off and the lanterns and pumpkins became nonexistent. No light was allowed in except the moon's. The people changed too. Suddenly there were real witches around them but Maka seemed to ignore them. Soul eyed them and was worried. Halloween was some creepy party after all.

The end of the alley was already in sight and marvelous light and shouts came from there. They ran there and were surrounded by mass of people again.

That was the end of the candy trip for Soul. The people pushed and shouted so Soul had to let go of Maka's hand to cover his ears. They got separated.

"MAKA!"

X

The skeletons danced and the black cloaked witches and sorcerers did some magic. Books flew around and drink were passed in the air. Rats were grouping together in the corners of every rotten wooden tub ans it smelt funny. Maka already ceased running and looked around.

How...interesting.

"Girl, do you want to have your palm read?" asked an old woman. Holding a basket, full of apples. One of them was green, others were rotten red and black. It was a tempting offer but Maka refused.

"No thank you. I need to keep going." She smiled and waved the old woman a good bye. Snakes started going after her and Maka walked slightly faster. The multitude was somehow very weird. Like they were shadows. Like you could see their internal organs and skeletons walking past by. Soon they were wearing their costumes too, holding jars of pumpkin candy and stores that sold pumpkin juice or food were already sold out.

"Good evening girl. Would you like to come and collect with me?" asked one very polite skeleton. Maka actually considered the offer and almost took the hand of the white bone when she saw something amazing. When everything there was made from dead, zombies too, one thing that passed by took her attention. A creak in the dimension as something powerful was present.

A white man walked past by.

It was such a slow motion that she didn't almost catch the glimpse of red eyes that didn't even to bother looking at her direction. Black hair that didn't seem to reflect any light or shades but had vertical eyes on it. White eyes. The skin, almost glowing like a lantern and the face. The unreadable features, even how the man moved his body. There was no telling what or where he would go or do next.

"Who was that?" Maka asked and turned to face the skeleton again when the white man that wore the cloak of screams and pain, had disappeared into the mass of things and people.

"It is a god. Very rare for _him _to come to this Halloween party. I wonder what brought him here?" the skeleton answered and straightened his tuxedo.

"Does he not like Halloween?" Maka asked and raised her black witch hat a little. The black cape behind her was a little dirty from the small peddles that alleys always had.

"he doesn't like people. In fact he only finds them good as a food. Do you want to go after him?" The skeleton asked and was already eying its surroundings for a dance partner. Maka felt kinda bad for taking its time.

"If you would tell me where he goes..." She whispered with a little voice but the skeleton caught on quickly.

"Just avoid death. The man you call Shinigami. That god of demons won't go near him. Not in this party. But be careful. He's not stupid." The skeleton said and put a finger to his teeth, then he disappeared into think air.

Maka started running.

She run past the alleys, the people, the candy, the pumpkins. Past Soul who didn't seems to realize that his partner just ran right past him, past Tsubaki, Kim, Kilik, Harvar, Black Star, her father and past Death.

_´Where are you?" _ Maka thought, shouted in her mind. Suddenly the snake woman flew next to her.

"Girl it's dangerous to come here."

"Shut up! I don't need your advices Medusa!" Maka scowled and was ready for any attack to come. She even stopped running.

"Careful Albarn. I only respect those who have manners." Medusa replied and chuckled. She was holding a nip of keys. One for the house, one for the base and one for the secret chambers of death city. "I'll give you these. You'll need them." Medusa threw the keys at bewildered Maka who stared.

"Why?"

"Hurry, hurry little meister. He's going away soon and won't be returning for a long time if you miss him now." The witch laughed cold and ear piercing laugh that sent chills run through Maka's spine.

She listened to the advice.

"_**Turn right from that corner!" **_shouted a familiar voice. **_"Run to the school."_**

She listens. Maka always listens. Sweat flew from her face and her shoes were wet from the rain that had began to pour. Downpour. Withes' used their magic to let the Halloween continue without caring about the water.

"_**Do you hear him? He doesn't hear you. You pitiful human..."**_

"_**Be still..."**_

After reaching the front of the school, the ground immediately crumbled away and Maka fell without a sound. This is Halloween.

X

The spiders crawled beneath her skin. The worms went in from the gap between a fingernail and flesh. Monsters crawled the eyes out and pre-kishin eggs hovered around. How pretty shade of red and blue...

"this is...disquieting..." came a hiss from right in front of her. Maka opened her eyes and found red staring the green. Her pointy hat was gone and her arm was probably broken. For some reason she wasn't scared, even when she should be.

The white man was radiating with power that felt...intoxicating. Like she was asphyxiated. Not allowed to breath nor say anything,, her whole body registered the madness.

"May I pry, why have you fallen here?" He asked and she only now realized that he was sitting on a boulder, legs crossed and head resting to his hand. When no answer came, he realized that it must be because the wave of feelings and respect that has forbidden her to speak in his presence. He's absolutely right.

"Do not worry young one. I give you the permission to speak in my presence."

"What are you? Who are you?where are you going...?" the sea of questions came and that didn't seem to surprise the man. How many times had someone fell into the rabbit hole before and caught a glimpse of him? Asked him to answer...

First there was silence. She thought that maybe asking so fast was too rude. She was prone and he helped her up. Healing her broken bones but the clothes stayed ragged. Holed here and there. Hair in a mess. She quickly corrected that. The man stood up.

"I am, what you may call a demon god. I am Asura the kishin and..." He eyed the keys in Maka's small little hand, "I need those keys. A bad witch stole them from me when I wasn't looking." he had unfathomable gaze that forced her to submit. But not in a bad way.

A laugh escaped from her lips. The grin showed her teeth and looked up. He was tall. Very tall. And skinny.

"What makes you think I just give them to you?" the green eyes showed mad gleam in them. Every person wants to be acknowledged by this man. At least all the mad ones.

"Very well." He said and started walking.

They walked through the hallway that had witchcraft circles drawn upon the walls and floor with white chalk. The hallway was made from pieces of rock and it was chilly. Here you couldn't hear any noise from the ground level. Finally they arrived to the big hall that had multiple doors attached to the back wall but one stood out better than the rest of them.

"Open it."

It was an order. Not a question nor statement but an order. But hey...opening a door can hardly be anything difficult.

So she did it.

Creaking sound was heard as the doors pushed open (they looked pretty heavy) and a black space opened up. No.. not a black space but a chamber. A spacious chamber with red pillars coming from floor to ceiling. It was a high room. A deep room.

"Thank you." The man answered and bowed. He walked into the chamber before Maka even registered to bow back.

X

And just like Battler battled Beatrice to prove that witches didn't exist but soon started to believe Maka had to accept it. Demon gods really did exist in a skin bag and they were beyond salvation. The nice Halloween became a creepy Halloween.

Maka had heard a legend of the demon god and was now going through it in her head. She first debated on if she should sit and wait for Asura but she chose otherwise. Now she was walking on the busy streets, the party still going on.

"Honestly where were you? I searched everywhere." Soul said and was holding a basket full of lollies and sweets. Seems like he managed to do few trick or treat when she was gone.

"No worries. I was just wandering around. Got lost actually." No she doesn't tell Soul.

"What ever you say. Black Star's stealing other people's candy so we gotta be careful. He already got your father." Soul said with a fake disturbed face. When a loud shout was heard, Soul dumped the candies onto Maka and ran after the blue haired ninja. Aaa, what a beautiful thing friendship is.

"I daresay it's useless." came a reply from behind. Maka quickly turned around. She hadn't sensed his soul there few seconds ago! The girl didn't even dare to reply but waited for a permission and this was quickly caught by the intelligent madman.

"I have already told you child that you may speak." He smiled and lowered himself so that they were face to face. The coat of screams and the bag of souls was behind him.

"Are you...leaving?" Maka asked. A little unsure.

"Yes little one. I see no further purpose being here. I do not, however you say it, like people too much." he snorted and lifted the bag with his long scarves that Maka hadn't realized that were there. One last glance towards Maka and he whispered to her ear, appearing behind her, touching her face with long fingers and he felt the cold hands on her skin.

"_I'll always rewards those who help me..."_ came a hiss and when Maka turned around, there was no one but masses of people. A slight disappointment made its way to her heart. Kid seemed to be walking towards her.

"Howdy Maka." he said and was dragging both Liz and Patty away from the other people and their costumes.

"Howdy Kid." Maka answered. Kid seemed to be saying something when Black Star stormed to the scene.

"A HUGE AMOUNT OF CANDY HAS CIRCLED MAKA!" He shouted and Maka blinked. Tsubaki and others were hearing the commotion and hurried to the confused meister. They asked her how had she been so hardworking? Soul screamed in horror that he wouldn't be able to eat all that and where had it appeared.

Maka smiled widely. Sure it was worth it.

X

"Next time we meet it'll be Armageddon with blood..." whispered the man in night as he disappeared yet again and no one can find him until he himself decides to come out to the battle ground once again.

"But for now...Happy Halloween."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry. I'm not from America and we here in Finland don't celebrate Halloween so I only know that people dress up, scare others and collect candy. That's about it. I know it's a little late for Halloween fic but hey! This is the first ever :D_

_Reviews are welcomed!_


End file.
